


Raising the wrong child

by TheOneTrueMelon



Category: Eddsworld, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneTrueMelon/pseuds/TheOneTrueMelon
Summary: Paul and Patryk have signed to adopt a baby named 'Tom', so therefor travel from Norway to pick him up.The only descripiton on 'Tom' is 'pointy hair' and 'destructive personality'Patryk sighed"Helpful"





	1. Wrong one

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE THAT:Eddsworld does NOT belong to me
> 
>  
> 
> also this is my first fic on ANYTHING , so i'm quite dodgy and i hope u enjoy ^^

Patryk squealed as he gripped the paper in his hands, practically dancing with happiness before knocking over a coffee cup which concerned the smaller male in the other room "PAT, what is it? What happened?" Paul rushed in where he heard the sound and immediately frowned when he saw that nothing was wrong. "Paul." The russian man shivered as he heard his name in that tone. It never meant anything good. Except for in this case. after a long and brief explanation from Patryk and how he had adopted a small child called 'Tom' and they were going to pick him up TODAY But the bad news was the only details about the kid is that he has spikey hair and a destructive personality.

_great_

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Paul squashed his head agaisnt the window of the car as they drove closer to the adoption centre , eyes full of hope while Patryk drove and sighed once again, they had driven through the entire night and he was tired as fuck, but for Paul he guesses he'd do anything. Even if it means raising a little shit.

He smiled sadly as he remembered the details of the kid  
Not very specific but.. he guesses there's only one of them that matches the description.

"PATRYK WE'RE HERE!" Paul tapped the glass and smiled ear-to-ear poking Patryk's arm repeatedly which sort of startled him from his drooping eyes  
"oh... ok i guess we've got to go find the little bugger---i mean kid." Pat awkwardly laughed as the smaller male gave him the look of 'are you fucking serious' as they pulled into the car park.

 

"I guess this looks like the place." Patryk sunk his hands into his hoodie pockets and cringed. The colours were.... colourful. But, TOO colourful. The yellow of the sun hurt his eyes and the sky blue made him squint , he was not looking forward to this but what's done is done.  
"Yep, let's go FIND HIM!!" Paul grabbed the taller man's hands and dragged him past the other cars.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm getting to finishing this  
thx for been patient for moar eddsworld fics <3  
Also Patryk really changed his attitude from the first part.  
Guess he changed his mind.

 

I UPDATE TODAY LATER ON


	2. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrong kid?
> 
>  
> 
> I think so

After Paul had done dragging Patryk all over the parking lot, they'd finally made it to the doors of the adoption centre hand-in-hand with one male looking slightly happier than the other,

but it's ok,

everythings fine.

Right?

Patryk mentally fought with himself over the kid. This wasn't a good idea. He doesn't even know what they LOOK LIKE!

"Paul.. i uh... think we should cancel this.." Pat rubbed the back of his head , refusing to look at Paul, who was obviously hurt about this.

"Patty cake, come on! It'll be like having a dog! A walking.. talking dog!"

 

Great job Paul. That worked.

 

"But they're not a dog! Can't you see we're not ready??" Pat wanted out. He thought this was a good idea at first but,

minds change too fast.

The smaller male wasn't giving up, oho no way, he wanted this kid whether his boyfriend did or didn't.

 

It ended up with a smiling Paul

 

And a mentally screaming Patryk.

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Paul walked around the kids looking for the one that matched the description. AAAH But he felt soo bad for the leftover ones!! He turned his head over to a corner where three kids were playing happily with a few blocks, occasionally chewing them but they were so cute!!

One was wearing green, who was happily chomping on a letter cube, without a care in the world.

The other was wearing purple, with an adorable little hat who was looking at his reflection in a barbie mirror(How Paul wanted to hug him!!!)

and the other...

"PATRYK"

Pat came running down the sea of children and looked questioningly into Paul's eyes.

"What is it!?"

"I think i found him"

Pat looked over to where the smaller male was pointing and his mouth dropped slightly

"Where are his eyes!? Poor thing!"

"I don't know but--" "Hiwa mister!"

Paul looked down to where a tiny kid was pulling his trouser leg, obvously trying to get his attention.

He was in love

He was so adorable! His over-sized red shirt drooped over the kid's legs, and his hair was pointy---

"Pat i think this one is ours, actually" He stated as he picked the kid up and looked over to where Pat was, who was actually,

talking to the black-eyed kid.

"But i like this one! He's obviously our--Where did you get that one??"

"He was pulling on my leg so i uh.. this one's ours let's go" The kid had curled in his arms and was... snoring? Paul couldn't take it any longer he wanted this one and he wanted him now.

"Look, Pat he has pointy hair! And i bet he's slightly destructive!" The taller male looked over to 'Tom' and frowned slightly

"But look at that guy, he has point-ier hair!"

"So what? Come on cake, PLEASEEE!" Paul was bouncing up and down with the snoring child in his arms which, to be honest,

Got Patryk to signing the adoption papers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Literally working on the next chapter now, just thought i should end it here. Cyu in awhile<3

Also if u want to keep intouch or have an idea for the next chapter,

just let me know on my deviantart>>http://theonetruemelon.deviantart.com/


	3. Who's she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for been so late!!
> 
> I literally wrote this 3 times cause I accidently deleted them all...
> 
> How I did this is because im typing on my phone
> 
> Hopefully I don't do it again..

Paul cautiously walked out of the adoption centre, the small snoring child happily cuddling into his red turtleneck as he and Patryk reached the car.  
"Keys?"   
Paul dug into his pockets, grabbed the keys and chucked them to Pat, who thankfully caught them.  
"so... About the kid,-"  
"Patryk, if it's about giving him back you know I'm saying no-"  
"no no! I was going to say are you OK with the kid on your own for a few days?"  
Paul frowned and looked at patryk, who was refusing to look at him..  
Strange..  
"yeah, why?"  
"b-because I'm.. On a business trip to Leeds"  
Oh yeah. He'd talked about this.  
Worst timing? He thought so.

________________________________________________

 

The drive home was silent. Besides the calm pitter-patter of the rain, and the small sounds of 'Tom' shuffling around in the small blanket Paul had prepared for him on his lap, occasionally stroking his horn-like hair which was suprizingly, extremely soft.  
He was in a deep thought.  
Was...was patryk cheating on him?  
He'd been acting so weird the past few weeks.. As if he'd known him one minute, and was a complete stranger the next. He obviously hated the feeling that there could be someone else involved

But that's just him  
Right?

 

Patryk's phone was ringing. He looked uncomfortable.  
He let it ring for at least an hour before Paul decided to break the painful silence going on between them  
"Are you cheating on me"  
Patryk looked pale-ish as he heard those words and paused before replying with a simple but firm 'no'  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~  
Hiya guys!!  
(everybody is disappointed)  
Yeah sorry it's so short.. I uh, kept deleting my stories and gave up yesterday so I continued today  
There are alot more chapters to make and I hope I can reach at least 15,000 words by the end of next month(unless I end it short) so yeah! Bye for now and I'm gonna pass out on my pillow!


	4. Commie Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh  
> -Cough-
> 
> So hi again XD
> 
> Tbh the reason I haven't updated in SO LONG is because I've actually wrote this chapter quite a few times and then deleting it.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks archive.
> 
>  
> 
> But yes I have returned and instead of sleeping I'm gonna write this XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //INhaLeS//
> 
>  
> 
> "bOI"

Paul opened the door of the car and slightly shook the small boy in his lap who was sleeping peacefully, or rather WAS sleeping peacefully.  
"Come on lil' guy.. We're home.."  
Paul stroked the kids back and Tom yawned and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes.  
"jeez, you didn't sleep much, huh?"  
Paul giggled as he picked him up after an annoyed sigh was given by Patryk, who was simply bored of waiting to lock the car.

"Come on! Pay is gonna be here soon, and i can't bear the thought of him having to pick YOU out of the car!"

 

The smaller male flinched at his tone and quickly stood out of the car and shut the door behind him, returning the glare that pat was giving him.

 

After getting inside the house, Paul instantly woke Tom up, after trying to put him down which meant the kid had lost all of his comforting heat, and attempted to climb back onto his hoodie.

"God, that kid likes to climb, huh?"

Patryk came from behind him, as he was putting the kid back down on the counter, and wrapped his arms around his waist

Paul was honestly more confused then he'd ever been in his life. He thought Patryk didn't want to talk to him a few minutes ago, and now he's trying to hug him? It was so weird and worrying what was going through his boyfriends head at times, and this  
Is one of them.

"Pat we need to talk.."  
He looked him in the eyes before opening his mouth to speak,

 

But of course, he was interrupted by pay rudely bursting through the door.


	5. Ok, commie Tommy once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAY NO WHY WOULD --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> :,)

Pay walked up to the two and slowly pushed them apart 

"haha, yeah... IM HERE HONEYS" He added before looking next to the dazed smaller male and spotted the toddler looking up at him, facial expressions emotionless.

"who's THIS??"

He rushed behind Paul and picked up the kid, who of course then happily curled into a ball again and nudged into his t-shirt.  
Patryk stepped forward and attempted to take his kid away from him while adding "he's our son.. Tom"

"Oh! Who's a good little Tommy?? You are! You are!"

Both of the other males cringed and exchanged glances with eachother as to say 'no it's not happening', but it was too late it seemed, pay had already gotten Tom to like him since he was giggling into the fabric.

 

Patryk can't allow this to be an actual relationship. He doesn't want Tom to end up like his brother.

"haha ok! Tommy has had enough now put him down"  
Pat was serious, they've only just adopted him and didn't want their only son acting like... Him

"ohh but bro, he's snoring like a kitten!"  
Pay cooed as he 'booped' the kid's nose and 'awww!'d.  
"Ok fine but don't act weird around him, or swear around him, please"  
Paul butted in before pat smashed his head in

"I promise"


	6. Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord I've been away for so long 
> 
>  
> 
> I kept deleting this chapter so let's hope I succeed now! Haha
> 
>  
> 
> Also I know my stories are very cringey, I went back to read them earlier but it's fine, as long as you liked the idea 
> 
>  
> 
> Even though it isn't very original cough cough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I updated woo!!
> 
> Let's hope the stress of school can't hold me down !!

"I promise"  
Those words went right through patryk as he opened the door for Paul and closed it again on the way out 

"I don't fucking--"  
\-----------------------------  
"BELIEVE him!!"  
Pay shook with anger , almost dropping his phone in the process.  
"He just GOES OFF with his 'pretty little boyfriend' AND LEAVES ME WITH A CHILD THAT ISN'T EVEN HIS?"  
Tom pulled his knees up to his chest even further than before , if that was even possible, his legs were trembling and tears were streaming down his little bruised face.  
"DON'T YOU GET IT??"  
Tom held in a cry as he grabbed his collar  
"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE"

 

There was a knock at the door 

 

Pay dropped tom onto the floor harshly and walked off to answer it.  
"Hello there, I'm just here to say can you keep it down?? My kids are trying to sleep."   
The little boy didn't know what to do  
It was all a blur

He could've gotten help but instead he scurried off into an empty cupboard and closed his eyes, whimpering as the cold wood came into contact with his aching bruise   
'The nice people will come back soon... the nice people will come back soon..'  
He stayed there. Rocking back and fourth with a burning headache until he felt numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I kind of just made pay the worst character.. I can assure u he isn't   
> You'll see


	7. Drugs change people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pay, being a drunken ass the day that Paul and pat left little tom on his own, has driven the child away from him

Tom woke up and held his mouth shut before he could scream.  
The poor position he had slept in meant that he had made the bruises worse.  
The edge of the wood dig into his back as he attempted to climb out of the cupboard and he succeeded.  
'almost.. there..'  
He paused when he heard snores coming from the other room, and sighed in relief when he realised that the man was sleeping.  
'Or maybe he is dead... no no He's sleeping'  
,he reassured himself as he tried to touch the floor with his tippy-toes as quietly as he could.  
-tap-  
Tom stopped and stared into the other room.  
'Good... he's still asleep..!'

He got up from the floor and tip-toe'd into the living room , stopping everytime he heard a small noise

 

He looked around, trying to find ANY source of escape.

He should've stayed.. with his friends..!  
It was even meant to be pizza day.. and.. and wasn't Tom the name of his friend ??!  
He glanced down at himself quickly just to make sure.  
Nope... no yellow overalls or cute puffy slippers..  
Just a dirty, red robot hoodie and smelly socks.. gross..

"Hey.. hey little buddy, why are you up so early..?"  
The little boy stopped dead in his tracks

He braced himself for a hit or a kick, but...

"What are you doing Tommy?"  
Pay reached over and started to pet his poofy hair, the boy flinched at every touch until it stopped. This felt wrong.. wasn't he.. the bad guy? The villain from the stories? Or even that weird man on 'news'  
For doing very bad things?

"You're not going to h-hurt me... are you?"

Those were the first words he spoke after he left his big family behind.  
Aka the orphanage.

"What do you..."  
He went pale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I know this entire story is very short but I hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
